The following scheme is disclosed in Chem. Pharm. Bull., 37(6), 1524–1533 (1989) as processes for the preparation of a bicyclic aminoalcohol (IV).

A starting material, myrtenol, is reacted with ethyl orthoformate to give an exomethylene derivative. The exomethylene derivative is oxidized by ozone to give a ketone derivative, compound (II-1), which is further reacted with O-methylhydroxyamine to give an O-methyloxime derivative, compound (III-1). The obtained O-methyloxime derivative is reduced in n-propanol with metallic sodium to give a bicyclic aminoalcohol, compound (IV).
It is disclosed in the above document that alkylation of nopinone, compound (I), gives a mixture of the starting material, a di-substituted product and a mono-substituted product as shown below. Moreover, the mono-substituted product is disclosed as a mixture of two stereo isomers.
